


Last Kiss

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Spencer wants one last kiss with his wife before she leaves him forever.





	Last Kiss

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Arrow  
Title: Last Kiss  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Felicity Smoak  
Pairing: Spencer/Felicity  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Death!fic, Het.  
Summary: Spencer wants one last kiss with his wife before she leaves him forever.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spencer, Felicity, CM, Arrow, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words:

Word used: Breath

FMW # 2: Last kiss

The last year had been hell for Spencer. He had to watch as his kind, brilliant, beautiful wife got sick as the cancer destroyed her from the inside out.

There was nothing he could do except be there for her. Felicity had tried to ease his worry, a false brave front on her face, as she hid her pain.

The brave front had eventually cracked and disappeared. In its place, was a tired and sad woman who deserved better than what life had handed her.

Spencer entered Felicity's room in protective gear and approached his wife's bed. He sat beside her and reached out to wipe her tears.

"I spoke with the doctor. The cancer's spread too much. There's nothing left to do except make sure that you're comfortable. I'm sorry."

He was surprised when she shook her head "Not.. your... fault.. I.. love.. you.." The words were labored as Felicity struggled to speak.

"I love you, too." Spencer told her. "One last kiss?" At her nod, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, the protective mask between them.

He moved back once more. As Spencer did so, he saw her eyes close. The machines went crazy as she took her last breath.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
